Twins Brother Complex
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Si kembar dari BB Boyfriend. Mereka berdua manusia setengah kucing dan sekarang masuk sekolah. FF Aneh dan hanchur dari author aneh, *WARNING!* Humor gagal, Chap terakhir bagi yang mau LOL
1. Chapter 1

Hai… bertemu lagi dengan author aneh bin sarap inihhhh…

Ini dia FF requestan dari….?Sapa yak namanya (lupa)

Okeh… ini dia… FF dengan cast BOYFRIEND…

Silahkan dinikmati… Cawwww….

* * *

><p>Hari yang sangat cerah dan hangat di tengah musim panas, dua ekor anak kucing jantan kembar berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang bermain di atas kepala kedua anak kucing imut itu.<p>

Walaupun mereka berdua kembar, tapi kita masih bisa membedakan mereka karena mereka berdua memiliki warna bulu yang berbeda. Sang kakak atau biasa dipanggil Kwangmin oleh majikan mereka memiliki bulu berwarna abu-abu keperakan sedangkan sang adik atau Youngmin memiliki bulu keemasan.

Youngmin sangat sayang kepada kakak kembarnya, karena menurut Youngmin, Kwangmin adalah pribadi lemah dan cengeng. Walaupun hal itulah yang menyebabkan Youngmin ingin terus melindungi Kwangmin.

Sedangkan menurut Kwangmin adik kembarnya ini memilki sifat yang sangat angkuh dan jutek dan mungkin sedikit amat pemarah. Youngmin selalu akan memasang wajah garang bila ada siapa saja lain yang mendekati kakak tercintanya itu.

Seperti saat tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil datang dan tiba-tiba menggendong Kwangmin. "Kucing ini lucu sekali ya eomma." Seru anak kecil itu. "Kita bawa pulang yuk!"

Youngmin yang tidak terima kakak tecintanya ingin dibawa pergi oleh anak kecil itu dengan gerakan cepat menggigit kaki anak kecil itu. "Miaw.. Miaw.. Miaw…. Mew…" Omel Youngmin yang tentu saja hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Kwangmin yang sekarang ada di gendongan anak kecil tadi.

"AHHHH eomma! Kucing itu menggigit kakiku! Aku gak suka sama kucing itu!" Teriak anak kecil dan langsung melempar Kwangmin.

"Miaw… mew… miao…." Seru Youngmin murka yang tentu saja hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Kwangmin. *Dasar manusia kurang ajar! Kau menyakiti kakak tercintaku!*

Akhirnya anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan dua kucing kecil nan imut itu. Youngmin mendengus sebal *bayangkan disini kalian ngerti bahsa hewan yah XP*. "Hyung! Aku ingin jadi manusia kalau begini! Mereka seenaknya saja." Keluh Youngmin.

"Sudahlah~ ayo kita pulang nanti eomma marah." Ajak Kwangmin.

Tapi tiba-tiba cahaya putih turun dari langit diikuti dengan turunnya seseorang dengan gaun putih panjang, berambut hitam panjang sampai menutupi wajahnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ada lubang besar di punggungnya. Dialah SUNDEL BOLONG.

#DZIGGGHHH

~Oke ralat~ *author abis nonton ulangan pelem Susana*

cahaya putih turun dari langit yang diikuti dengan turunnya seorang gadis cantik bersayap dengan memakai gaun putih dan bermahkota emas, bisa dibilang dia mirip bidadari bila kita melihatnya dari jauh. Tpi bila melihat dari dekat Wajahnya itu ditumbuhi jenggot dan kumis tipis belum lagi di tangannya yang berotot dipenuhi dengan tattoo tengkorak dengan taring seperti gigi kelinci *bisa bayangin?*

"Hwahahahahaha~" Terdengar tawa dari bidadari jejadian itu. Kedua anak kucing imut dan manis yang ada di depannya mengkeret mendengar tawa dari bidadari jejadian itu

"Youngmin… aku takut, monster dari mana sih dia." Seru Kwangmin.

"Yak! Kau bidadari jejadian! Ngapain kau kesini hah? Kau jadi nakutin kakak terseksehku ini tauk!" Seru Youngmin garang. Tapi saat melihat wajah Kwangmin yang hampir banjir air mata raut wajah Youngmin menjadi manis, mungkin gula pun kalah.

"Yak! Sembarangan! Aku bidadari cantik, imut nan sekseh ini dibilang jejadian? Aku datang kesini untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk kalian."

"Kami menang undian apa?" Tanya Youngmin polos.

"Undian nyukur bulu kalian! Bukan~ kalian akan kukutuk (?) jadi manusia…"

"Jadi manusia? Kok kutukan?" Tanya Kwangmin penasaran.

"Iya sih, aku juga bingung kenapa dewa hewan yang mirip binatang itu bilang kayak gitu, ta-" Suara bidadari jejadian itu terputus akibat ada sebuah gada besar seberat 5 ton menimpa kepala bidadari jejadian itu.

Bidadari jejadian itu nyungsep dan langsung tewas di tempat.

END…

#DZIGGGH

Okeh ralat!

Bidadari nista dan menjijikan itu nyungsep dan pingsan di tempat kejadian. Dan setelah beberapa jam baru bangkit. "Oh oke lupakan kejadian tadi, ternyata dewa hewan itu murka."

"Namanya juga dewa hewan, pastinya mirip binatangkan?" Dumel bidadari jejadian itu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sampai lima senti.

"All right, back to story. Kabar gembiranya kalian bisa jadi manusia dan kabar buruknya saat kalian cemburu, marah, dan sedih telinga dan buntut kucing kalian akan muncul mendadak. Jadi perhatikan itu anak-anak. Sekian dan terima kasih pemberitahuan dari saya jika kurang berkenan salahkanlah tukang foto karena 2x4 saja sering salah jawabannya. Okeh cawwww…" Dengan sekejap mata bidadari itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Makhluk aneh." Cibir Youngmin.

TIba-tiba terjadilah kejadian aneh. Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Angin topan menggulung. Dan tanah tempat dua anak kucing tadi tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua dan membuat dua anak kucing tadi jatuh ke dalamnya.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Suara burung berkicau saling sahut menyahut. Membangunkan dua anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur saling bersandar punggung di kursi taman. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hennggg…" Anak laki-laki berambut pirang merenggangkan pungguungnya dan bangun dari posisi duduknya yang menyebabkan anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu keperakan terjengkang ke belakang hingga kepalanya mencium aspal jalanan.

"Suakkiiittttt.." Teriak anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu keperakan yang mengagetkan anak laki-laki berambut keemasan di depannya yang sedang memunggunginya (bahasanya belibet dah =o=')

Anak itu berbalik. "HWADDDDD? Siapa kamu?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam tidak menjawab, hanya trdengar isakan dari bibir kecilnya. "Hiks… hiks… sakitttt.."

PLOOP…

Sepasang telinga kucing keluar dari kepala anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. "Kaa… Ka… Ka… kau…?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang tergagap jadi mirip Azis gagap. #DZIGGGH… ditabok Youngmin.

Anak laki-laki itu mengenali anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya dari kalung yang berliontin tulisan KM. karena dia yakin hanya kakak tercinta dan tersekseh-nya lah yang punya kalung seperti itu. (dimana-mana banyak kaleee kalung kayak gitu =o=')

"Hyung! Jadi manusia! Aku juga jadi manusia horeeeeee…" Teriak Youngmin bahagia bagai mendapatkan durian runtuh. "Jadi ini bukan mimpi yah?" Seru Youngmin sambil menggigit tangannya sendiri.

"Sakittttt…" Teriak Youngmin marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya menggigit diri sendiri. (YA IYALAH, bego aja malah gigit sendiri.)

PLOOP

Muncul telinga serupa di kepala Youngmin. "Kita jadi manusia hyung! Kenapa malah nangis sih?" Tanya Youngmin sambil mengelus-elus lembut kepala Kwangmin. Youngmin juga langsung memeluk tubuh Kwangmin dengan penuh cinta seakan-akan tidak rela orang lain memiliki tubuh itu. (#DZIGGH ni bukan FF yadong yak!)

"Aku masih nangis gara-gara tangan aku kamu injek bodoh!" Seru Kwagmin yang tambah kejer setelah melihat kebodohan adik tercintanya yang makin menginjak tangannya.

Youngmin melihat kearah kakinya, dan benar saja kakinya sedang menginjak tangan Kwangmin. "Hehehehe~ mianhae hyung."

Tiba-tiba datanglah preman dengan wajah sangar, dengan muka penuh tindik, tangan dan badannya dipenuhi dengan tattoo zebra warna merah alias kerokan. Selain itu di tangannya terdapat tattoo yang bertuliskan I LOVE MOM.

"Kalian!" Panggil preman itu bagai akan memakan mereka.

* * *

><p>Adakah yang mau ini FF dilanjutkan? Kayak ada ajah T^T<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Saya balik lagi dengan kelanjutan nasib si kembar

Shankyu buat Lee Ha Kyu yang udah ngebilangin kalo yang kakaknya itu Youngmin (ini mane yang bener), untuk Stella SJ silahkan aja buat^^, kita ramaikan di sini dengan boy band-boy band lain. Dan makasih juga buat yang komen =o=

Satu lagi, makasih juga buat si kembar Raja and Reja yang udah rela karekaternya dinistakan oleh author sarap dan aneh ini huehehehehehe (ketawa setan)

Lanjut…..

* * *

><p>"Kalian!" Seru preman itu rada galak.<p>

"Mau apa kamu hah?" Seru Youngmin garang.

"Masa kamu lupa sih sama bidadari cantik jelita, imut nan manis ini?" Tanya preman itu.

"Masa ada gitu, bidadari punya tato kerokan? Di tambah brewok." Bisik Youngmin pada Kwangmin yang masih nangis kejer.

Youngmin gelagapan setelah melihat kakak tercintanya masih nangis kejer. "Ahhhh~ hyung kenapa lagi sih? Kan tangannya udah gak aku injek lagi kan?" Seru Youngmin frustasi.

"Aku kangen eomma dan majikan kita…. Huweeeeee….." Tangis Kwangmin tambah kejer.

"Ssst… Cup… cup…. Hyung gak boleh nangis." Seru Youngmin lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala kakak tercintanya dengan sayang. Bagaikan ada lagu mellow yang mengiringi sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta malam ini. (#DZIGGGH woi udah diingetin ini bukan FF yadong)

~Okeh ralat!~

Bagaikan terdengar lagu mellow yang menjadi back sound sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang berbagi kasih sayang. Namun semua berubah saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat amat tidak enak didengar. Suara tangisan itu lebih mirip tikus kejepit pintu (bisa bayangin suaranya kayak gimana?)

"Kaing… Kaing.. Ikz… Srutttt…." Preman itu menangis sambil menyedot cairan di hidungnya yang terus meluncur bagaikan air terjun di Grand Canyon.

Kedua pasang kakak beradik itu melemparkan death glarenya kearah preman itu yang telah sukses merusak moment Jo bersaudara. Preman yang ditatap itu langsung mengkeret.

"Okeh…" *Srutttt*" Ternyata hidung si preman masih saja mengeluarkan air terjunnya. "Balik lagi, setelah saya dihukum oleh dewa hewan buat bersihin peliharaan dia si Steven yang ternyata adalah seekor kambing bandot jelek yang kotorannya segede gaban. Mulai hari ini aku adalah penjaga kalian."

"Apaan?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Mulai besok kalian akan sekolah seperti manusia biasa. Dan kalian akan tinggal dulu sementara di rumahku"

"Terus eomma, sama majikan kita gimana?" Seru Kwangmin yang masih sesenggukan.

"Ohhhh itu masalahnya.. tenang aja." Seru preman itu semangat.

"Jadi, mereka sudah tahu keadaan kedua anak mereka yang imut nan manis ini?" Tanya Youngmin penasaran.

"Ya tenang aja, kan aku juga gak tahu mereka gimana." Seru preman itu enteng.

Jo bersaudara hanya bisa ber-gubrak ria mendengar jawaban yang amat sangat enteng dari preman bertato I LOVE MOM itu.

Okeh singkat cerita, setelah melalui perdebatan panjang yang lebih mirip seperti perdebatan di acara Jakarta La*yer Cl*b di salah satu stasiun TV (#DZIIGGH, sory author lagi seneng dengerin debat kayak gini, gregetan sendiri sampe gigitin bantal and guling, malah curhat =o=)

Akhirnya Jo bersaudara berhasil dibujuk oleh sang preman jelmaan bidadari jejadian dengan sogokan susu beruang. (kenapa susu beruang? Soalnya saya gak pernah liat iklan di Tipi dengan nama susu kucing #DZIGGGH ditabok readers)

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di rumah yang penuh dengan hawa menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak sang pemilik rumah saja juga menyeramkan.

Saat mereka berdua sudah masuk di dalam rumah itu, Jo bersaudara panik bukan main. Kenapa? Saya juga gak tahu kenapa mereka kayak gitu. (Dibantai readers)

~Okeh, ralat~

Karena rumah itu penuh dengan pernak-pernik berwarna PINK! Saudara-saudara. Dimulai dari tembok, lampu, karpet, meja, kursi, de el el, de el el-nya warna PINK! Bisa dibayangkan mata Jo bersaudara yang notabenenya adalah kucing jantan. Errr.. maksudnya anak laki-laki setelah berubah jadi manusia langsung silau dan berkunang-kunang.

"Hyung, aku pusing deh…. Kayaknya gak sampe sahari aja aku udah mati kalo di rumah ini." Bisik Youngmin kepada Kwangmin. Kenapa Youngmin berbisik? Karena ia tidak mau si bidadari jejadian atau bisa dibilang banci itu murka. Bisa kebayangkan kalau banci murka bagaimana?

"Kalian masuk saja… oh iya kamar kalian ada di lantai dua, ayo-ayo naik saja…" Seru bidadari jejadian itu ramah.

"Ini orang kayaknya punya kepribadian ganda deh." Celetuk Kwangmin yang disetujui oleh Youngmin. Dan ternyata pendengaran bidadari jejadian ini yang namanya sendiri saja belum author pikirkan (abaikan) sangat amat tajam padahal mereka berdua sudah sejauh lima meter. (lima meter sejauh apa sih?)

"Kalian ngomong apa barusan?" Seru bidadari jejadian itu murka.

"Mian… ka… ka… mi gak ngo… ngo… ngomong apa.. a.. a.. apa." Seru Kwangmin tergagap namun dikira sedang bernyanyi rap oleh Youngmin.

"Okeh.. cepat ganti baju sanah! Besok kalian juga harus ke sekolah kan. Dan entah kenapa si author sarap ini mempercepat waktu jadi tiba-tiba udah malam." Seru bidadari jejadian itu sambil melenggang kearah dapur.

Sesampainya di lantai dua Jo bersaudara terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat menyilaukan pandangan mata bagi yang melihatnya (bahasanya belibet =o=). Dan ternyata isi kamar Jo bersaudara jug aserba PINK saudara-saudara.

"Sepertinya si bidadari jejadian itu maniak pink deh, gak cocok banget sama mukanya." Batin Kwangmin. Yang diberi respon anggukan oleh Youngmin. Ternyata mereka berdua bisa bertelepati.

Baiklah singkat ceritanya lagi, keesokan harinya Jo bersaudara dimasukan sekolah umum oleh bidadari jejadian itu. Awalnya Jo bersaudara di tempatkan di kelas yang berbeda, Cuma Youngmin terus nangis gegulingan (Salah). Youngmin terus merengek agar bisa sekelas dengan Kwangmin agar bisa terus dan senantiasa menjaga kakak tercinta dan tertampan dan terimut dan terseksi, dan – dan-dan yang lain (bahasanya kan =o=)

Tapi ketika baru saja sampai di sekolah, semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka bingung, kenapa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Menurut Jo bersaudara apa mereka belum pernah melihat anak kembar sebelumnya.

"Kita cakep banget kali ya sampe diliatin begitu." Seru Kwangmin narsis.

"Ho oh, kita kayaknya cakep banget deh.." Timpal Youngmin yang tidak kalah narsis.

Dengan gerakan slow motion mereka berdua berjalan sambil menebarkan pesona mereka. Mereka yakin para manusia terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan bakal kelepek-kelepek melihat mereka. Mungkin sampai ada yang mimisan.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil datang dan menarik-narik celana sekolah Youngmin. "Hai, kakak berdua gila ya? Masa pake bando kucing ke sekolah? Tapi bando kucingnya bagus juga, boleh buat aku nggak." Seru anak kecil tadi.

"Hah?" Seru Jo bersaudara bersamaan yang menghancurkan bayangan indah mereka.

Secara refleks mereka berdua memegang kepala mereka. Dan kalian tahu apa? Ternyata telinga kucing mereka masih ada. Buru-buru mereka melesat menuju tempat tersembunyi dan terpencil agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang.

"Kurang ajar, ternyata si bidadari jejadian itu gak bilang kalo telinga kita masih ada." Sewot Youngmin. "Pantesan aja tadi sebelum berangkat dia cekikikan sendiri."

*Flashback*

"Kikikikik~" Tawa si bidadari jejadian. Sebetulnya tawa bidadari jejadian itu sangat amat tidak enak didengar.

"Kenapa ka uterus tertawa?" Tanya Kwangmin bingung.

"Kikikiki~ (kayak ketawa kuda ya?) gak apa-apa kikikikik~ ini aku kasih kalian topi. Kikikikik~ selamat belajar." Seru bidadari jejadian itu. "Tapi kalian tambah imut deh begitu." Bidadari itu pun mulai menoel-noel dagu Jo bersaudara.

*end of flashback*

"Ya udah lah kita pake aja ini topi dari pada kita diketawain satu sekolahan gara-gara pake benda aneh." Seru Kwangmin sambil memberikan topi ke adik tercintanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk sekolah dengan damai, aman, tentram, sentosa mengantarkan rakyat Indonesia ke depan pintu ger- (#DZIGGGH ini bukan pembukaan UU)

"Hai" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Minwoo dari tulisan di seragamnya. Minwoo menyentuh bahu Kwangmin.

Melihat kejadian itu sontakYoungmin memukul tangan Minwoo untuk segera beranjak dari bahu Kwangmin tercintanya. Youngmin menatap horror Minwoo dengan tatapan jangan-sentuh-kakak-tercintaku.

* * *

><p>Dan mulai hari ini sempurna sudah Jo bersaudara menjadi seorang manusia. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Jangan Tanya saya karena saya juga gak tahu (#DZIGGGHH kan lu yang bikin =o=)<p>

Okeh gimana hasilnya?


	3. Chapter 3

Emang saya sengaja sih ngasih lucu-lucuan –yang gak banget- di awal nah, baru waktu mewek-mewekannya di akhir. Diriku sengaja pengen bikin FF model ancur mina begini soalnya lagi BT ajah bikin FF yang sagat amat datar.

Mian baru tahap belajar, sebenernya mau jadi komikus tapi apa daya gambar aja Cuma bisa gambar abstrak (#DZIGGH malah curhat)

Special thanx to: barrier (bener gak sih namanya?) I LOOPPHH Youuu

Dan special thanx buat Raja dan Reja yang udah ngasih inspirasi di FF ini. Maafkan saya ini T^T. Maaf lagi ya… habis saya suka banget sama yang namanya anak kembar.

Special cinta dari Kim Chi Hee #CHUUUU~ =o=

* * *

><p>Hari-hari yang dijalani oleh Jo bersaudara sebagai manusia amatlah seru. Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan mereka. Terlebih saat orang-orang yang ingin mendekati Kwangmin harus berhadapan dulu dengan sifat keposesifan Youngmin.<p>

Seperti contohnya saat Kwangmin dan Hyunsung satu kelompok dalam pelajaran biologi saat mereka berdua ditugaskan oleh songsangnim mereka untuk membedah perut ikan dan mengeluarkan segala isi dari perut ikan itu. (Yaikzzzz zizay…)

Kwangmin merasa kesulitan untuk memegang pinset dan pisaunya karena menurut Kwangmin itu sangat licin sekali. Karena Hyunsung memiliki pribadi yang baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, rajin mengaji, dan rajin-rajin yang lainnya, dengan ikhlas Hyunsung membantunya.

Dengan hati-hati Hyungsung berdiri dibelakang Kwangmin dan pelan-pelan memegang tangan Kwangmin dari belakang. "Kamu kalau gak bisa bilang sama aku aja, nanti kamu aku bantu kok." Seru Hyungsung.

"Ohh, makasih yahhh.." Seru Kwangmin yang tersenyum amat sangat manis hingga saya hampir mimisan.

Dengan hati-hati dan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya Hyungsung membantu Kwangmin untuk membelek (?) perut ikan itu. Youngmin yang baru saja pulang (?) dari toilet tidak sengaja melihat adegan yang Err… membuat hatinya sangat sakit bagai dihujam beribu pisau dan jarum (lebeh lu ah =o=) dengan sigap berlari menghampiri kakak tercintanya.

Dengan gerakan slow motion Youngmin mengehempaskan tangan Hyunsung dan mendorong tubuh Hyunsung kuat-kuat hingga Hyunsung nyungsep dan beruntungnya bibir Hyunsung pun ikut-ikutan mencium lantai. (begitu beruntung =o=)

"Youngmin! Apa-apaan sih?" Teriak Hyunsung.

"Aku gak suka kamu ngedeketin kakakku tahu!" Teriak Youngmin galak lalu dengan kecepatan kilat Youngmin memeluk tubuh kakak tercintanya yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Youngmin, malu tahu!" Bisik Kwangmin

Seantero lab hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala melihat keposesifan Youngmin terhadap kakak tercintanya. Atau mungkin seantero sekolah atau yang lebih parah lagi seantero dunia mungkin hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala melihat keposesifan seorang adik kembar pada kakak kembarnya ini.

Contoh lainnya adalah saat Kwangmin bermain basket. Kwangmin yang memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan bermain bola. Bola apapun! Saat dia masih seekor anak kucing pun Kwangmin tidak pernah bisa menangkap bola dengan mudah.

"Kwangminnnnn.. aku oper yah bola ini padamu yah!" Teriak Jungmin.

"Okehhhhh…." Teriak Kwangmin semangat.

WUUUUZZZ…

"Bola melayang dengan kecepatan penuh. Yak! Apakah Kwangmin bisa menangkap bola yang dioper oleh Jungmin! " Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba bersuara yang entah dari mana datangnya. (suara saya ituhhhh =o=)

BLETAKK

Ternyata Kwangmin kurang sigap menangkap bola yang dioper oleh Jungmin sehingga bola itu jatuh mendarat tepat di wajah Kwangmin. Bola pun jatuh ke tanah dengan mulus setelah melewati persinggahannya di wajah Kwangmin.

Youngmin yang sedang dikerubuti oleh cewek-cewek pun kaget mendengar kakak tercintanya dicium (?) oleh bola basket. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dan meledak-ledak Youngmin menghampiri Jungmin sedang mengkeret karena melakukan kesalahan fatal. Yaitu mengusik kakaknya Youngmin tercinta.

Youngmin langsung menghampiri Jungmin dengan 4 siku-siku di samping kiri dan kanan keningnya, selain itu kepalanya dikepuli asap yang keluar dari otaknya yang panas. "SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR KAKAK TERCINTAKU DENGAN BOLA HAH?" Teriak Youngmin yang mungkin disertai dengan auman dari Youngmin yang mirip auman singa (bahasanya kan =o=)

"AYO! TUNJUK TANGAN!" Teriak Youngmin lagi.

"Youngmin.. udah ah malu. Ini mah biasa.." Seru Kwangmin.

Mendengar ucapan Kwangmin, refleks raut wajah Youngmin berubah menjadi amat sangat ramah. "Gak apa-apa kok kak." Seru Youngmin lembut. Tapi mata Youngmin membelalak setelah melihat air terjun berwarna merah dari hidung kakaknya. (#DZIGGHH lu kira apaan?) alias darah.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI DENGAN KAKAKKU HAH! MAJU SINI!" Teriak Youngmin lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan Youngmin yang mengamuk kesetanan Kwangmin pergi meninggalkan adiknya. Youngmin yang sedang kesetanan tidak menyadari bahwa kakak tercintanya pergi meninggalkannya.

Youngmin mencari kakak tercintanya kesana kemari. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kakaknya yang tidak pernah mau berpisah darinya bahkan dari ibu mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang melewati halangan dan rintangan, badai menerjang, gunung didaki, samudra dijelajahi (lebeh ah =o=) akhirnya Youngmin berhasil menemukan kakak tercintanya duduk di bawah pohon. Youngmin mendekatinya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Hyung! Jangan manyun gitu dong! Nanti gak imut lagi." seru Youngmin sambil memberikan segelas minuman kaleng.

Kwangmin tidak menggubris perkataan Youngmin yang sedari tadi mencoba merebut perhatiannya. Kwangmin masih saja asyik dengan lamunannya menatap daun-daun yang terbawa angin.

"Hyung… ih hyung mah, perhatiin sedikit kenapa?" Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan oleh kakak kembar tercintanya.

"Youngmin!" Bentak Kwangmin.

Youngmin benar-benar tidak percaya kenapa kakak tercintanya berubah jadi galak seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Kwangmin membentak adik kembarnya ini, mungkin menurut Youngmin ini adalah hal pertama dari sejarah hidupnya.

Setelah membentak Youngmin, Kwangmin pergi meninggalkan adiknya sendiri yang sedang terbengong-bengong menatap kepergian Kwangmin.

"Hyung?" Setitik air mata yang menetes dari mata Youngmin.

* * *

><p>(Kwangmin POV)<p>

Sudah cukup! aku benar-benar bosan harus berdekatan dengan si posesif Youngmin aku muak dengan sifat Youngmin yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu. Aku bosan harus selalu jadi bayang-bayang si Youngmin yang sempurna. Mau jadi kucing ataupun manusia sama dan tetap saja Youngmin akan selalu di atas diriku.

Seperti saat dulu waktu aku masih menjadi kucing. Majikan dan anak majikan sangat menyayangi Youngmin. Menurut mereka Youngmin itu lucu dan lincah, tidak seperti diriku yang sakit-sakitan.

_*Flashback*_

_"Eomma, aku lebih suka kucing yang ini dehh.." Tunjuk anak kecil pada Youngmin yang sedang tidur di sebelah ibuku. Dia adalah anak majikanku yang sangat lucu. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Namanya adalah Donghyun. Tapi entah kenapa Donghyun hanya mau bermain dengan Youngmin ketimbang aku._

_"Youngminnn.. ayo tangkap bola ini ya…" Seru Donghyun._

_Youngmin yang memang suka bermain bola tangkap berlari lincah mengejar dan menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Donghyun. Aku sangat suka melihat mereka bermain. Perhatikan! Hanya melihat bukan ikut bermain._

_Tapi terkadang Youngmin juga selalu memberikan bola yang sudah ditangkapnya padaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka. Tapi karena kesehatanku yang tidak mendukung, jadi aku hanya selalu jadi penonton mereka._


	4. Chapter 4

(Kwangmin POV)

Donghyun dan majikanku selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan Youngmin. Ya jelas saja aku kalah! Aku selalu berada di bawah si-SEMPURNA Youngmin. Aku mau keluar dari bayang-bayangnya. Aku juga ingin diakui oleh orang-orang.

Bahkan saat sekarang jadi manusia pun dia sudah langsung populer. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun hari ini.

(MY POV)

Youngmin hanya bisa melongo seperti kambing yang habis makan gayung tanpa dikunyah. Kakak tertampan, tersekseh, terbaiknya bisa mendampratnya dengan penuh amarah dan rasa dendam (menurutnya).

"Hyung? Kenapa begitu? Kenapa?"

Tapi baru sesaat Youngmin merasakan hatinya sakit yang pertama kalinya, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang entah datang dari mana datang mendekatinya.

"Eh! Kakak yang waktu itu, boleh aku pinjam bando kucingnya?" Tanya anak kecil itu polos dan lugu dan saking lugunya ada sesuatu yang mengalir hidungnya dan tidak disadari oleh anak kecil itu. "sruuuttttt…".

"Apa?" Tanya Youngmin kaget.

"Itu loh yang dikepalamu!"

"Apaan sih?" Youngmin memegang kepalanya. Setelah itu mata Youngmin hampir mau copot dari sarangnya. Yap! Ternyata telinga kucing yang ada di kepalanya muncul. Mungkin karena adegan dia murka dan mengamuk kesetanan tadi.

"Gaswat! Lupa kalo lagi marah kan ni telinga muncul." Youngmin menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Anak kecil seklali lagi aku bilang ini bukan bando ya! Jadi pulang gih sana. Husss…. Hussss…"

"Gyahhhh!~ Hari ini menyebalkan!" Youngmin sengaja bolos pelajaran berikutnya dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya tadi Youngmin sempat ragu untuk pulang atau tidak mengingat rumah si bidadari jejadian itu full of pink stuff yang bisa membuat matanya berkunang-kunang, tapi karena tempat bidadari jejadian itulah satu-satunya tempat yang ia akui di mana sang kakak tercintanya sekarang berada.

…

* * *

><p>Awalnya Kwangmin berniat untuk pulang ke rumah bidadari jejadian itu, tapi Kwangmin sangat yakin kalau adiknya itu pasti akan menemuinya di sana. Dia ingin menjauh sebentar dari Youngmin. Pernah sekali ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah parasit bagi Youngmin.<p>

Kwangmin terus berjalan hingga kakinya pegal, kram, dan kesemutan. Akhirnya Kwangmin memutuskan untuk menyudahi perjalanan panjangnya yang amat sangat tidak berguna itu dan memilih duduk selonjoran di kursi panjang dekat sebuah kolam.

Kwangmin menutup matanya sambil menarik napas panjang dan berniat untuk menghembuskannya, tapi niatan itu terhenti karena ada sebuah suara-suara gaib yang datang entah dari mana dan mulai memanggil namanya. "Kwangmin…"

Seketika bulu kuduk Kwangmin berdiri, tapi Kwangmin tidak ingin segera membuka matanya. Takut gila! "Kwangmin…." Suara itu muncul lagi disertai dengan hawa dingin di daerah tengkuknya.

"Kwangmin…"

"Kwangmin…"

"Kwangmin! Oy bangun!" Teriak suara yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Kwangmin. Kwangmin hapal benar suara ini. Ini suara milik bidadari jejadian.

"Ada apa sih!" Seru Kwangmin ketus.

"Kau bertengkar dengan saudaramu ya?" Tanya bidadari jejadian itu.

"Aku tidak bertengkar." Jawab Kwangmin ketus.

"Oh begitu ya."

Lama sekali mereka berdua terdiam. Lama sekali~ dan kelamaan! Sampai-sampai tidak terasa mereka bulukan karena dari tadi hanya diam seperti patung.

"Kapan ngomongnya woi!" Seru sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah suara saya. #abaikan

Seakan-akan saat ini terdengar sebuah lagu sedih yang sangat sedih seperti lagu Gloomy Sunday yang sukses membuat lagu itu menjadi lagu kematian dan juga sukses membuat orang-orang meninggal bunuh diri karena mendengar lagu itu. (gak nyambung =o=)

"Aku tahu apa masalah kalian." Kali ini si bidadari jejadian itu mulai bersikap mormal layaknya manusia normal.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kwangmin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang ada konflik. Kau tahu kenapa kalian diubah menjadi manusia?" Tanya bidadari jejadian itu.

"Itu kan si Youngmin yang mau!"

"Bukan! Itu maumu! Kauingat saat kau bermimpi seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih mengunjungimu?" Tanya bidadari itu.

"Bukan kuntil anak kan?"

"Bukan!" Suara si bidadari jejadian itu kembali menjadi suara om-om sangar padahal tadi suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin yang sukses membuat semua orang ingin muntah karena mendengarnya. Selain itu juga suaranya juga sukses membuat Kwangmin mengkeret.

...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Aku tidak suka menjadi anak kucing. Aku ingin menjadi anak manusia."_

_"Kenapa?" Tanya seorang bidadari (nah, yang ini baru bidadari asli)_

_"Aku ingin bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Youngmin. Aku ingin diakui. Aku juga sebenarnya tahu aku bukan kakak Youngmin. Semua orang membenciku! Aku juga yakin aku bukan anak kandung ibu. Buktinya saja aku bukan kakak dari Youngmin."_

_"Kau tahu dari mana anak manis?"_

_"Aku sempat mendengar omongan ibu, berarti benarkan aku bukan anak kandung ibu!"_

_"Memang benar kau bukan kakak dari Youngmin,."_

_"Tuh kan!" Kwangmin merajuk. "Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Kwangmin mulai nangis kejer. "Ja… Hiks… Di… Hiks… a… Hiks… Bu… Hiks… Kan… anak kandung ibu kan? Hueeeee….."_

_"Siapa bilang!"_

_"Hah?" Mendadak tangisan Kwangmin terhenti._

_"Tadi kau bilang!"_

_"Aku kan Cuma bilang kamu bukan kakak dari Youngmin tapi tidak bilang kau bukan anak kandung ibumu."_

_Kwangmin yang memang sedikit LOLA meresapi kata-kata itu. "Lalu?"_

_"Sebenarnya yang menjadi kakak dari kalian adalah Youngmin."_

_*JDHEEERRR*_

_Bagaikan ada sebuah kilat dan petir menyambar-nyambar._

_"Terus aku?"_

_"Kau adalah adiknya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu semua karena kesalahan dari author aneh yang-selalu-bikin-salah yang salah membaca biodatamu!" Seru bidadari itu berapi-api._

_"Hah?" =.=_

_"Oh bukan! Maksudnya, majikanmu dulu salah mengira siapa yang lahir duluan. Dia menganggap dirimulah yang lahir duluan. Jadi itu semua karena kebodohan majikanmu dan ibumu diam-diam saja karena sifat cuek ibumu yang melebihi bebek." Jelas bidadari itu panjang dan lebar._

_"Iya! Jadi sekarang kau tahu, kaulah seharusnya yang menjadi adik dan bukan Youngmin."_

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

"Begitu kan kisahmu?" Seru bidadari jejadian itu sambil makan popcorn.

"Iya, dan hei! Dari mana kau dapat popcorn hah?"

"Tadi baru beli di sono! Habis flashbackmu itu loh muncul sendiri di atas kepalamu, jadi seperti film di bioskop!" Seru bidadari jejadian itu masih sambil melahap popcornnya.

Kwangmin hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal dari bidadari jejadian itu. Kwangmin memutuskan untuk menemui ibunya, entah kenapa dia rindu dengan ibunya. Ya semenjak dirinya dan Youngmin menjadi manusia, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka mengunjungi ibunya.

Jujur, Kwangmin hanya ingin jadi manusia untuk bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Youngmin yang sempurna. Untung saja permintaannya bukan ingin melenyapkan Youngmin. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia tetap sayang pada Youngmin walaupun dia tahu Youngmin bukanlah adiknya melainkan kakaknya.

Saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Hyung!" dia tahu benar suara siapa ini.

"Hyung! Kemana aja? Aku mencarimu tahu!" Seru Youngmin dengan napas memburu seperti habis dikejar anjing galak rabies.

"Aku di sini aja!" Jawab Kwangmin dingin.

"Kau dingin sekali."

"Aku gak sakit kok!" Jawab Kwangmin ketus. Dan tanpa basa-basi Kwangmin pergi meninggalkan Youngmin,

*GREEPP*

Youngmin menahah tangan Kwangmin. "Tunggu dulu, aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara apa? Cepat lepaskan."

"Tidak mau!" Suara Youngmin bergetar menahan tangis. "Apa salahku? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi galak hyung? Kau juga tidak mau bermain denganku lagi hyung."

"Pikiranmu saja! Ayo cepat lepaskan aku."

"Gak mau!" Youngmin meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangisnya sudah pecah. "Kenapa? Aku punya salah apa? Kalau aku punya salah aku minta maaf."

Kwangmin menarik napas panjang. "Kau punya banyak salah padaku! Kau terlalu populer, kau terlalu manis, kau terlalu lincah dan satu lagi kau banyak disukai orang. Jadi berada didekatmu itu sama seperti menjadi bayanganmu tahu! Jadi kucing ataupun manusia sama saja kan!"

"Karena itu? Ya sudah aku minta maaf." Youngmin jatuh berlutut di hadapan Kwangmin. "Maaf hyung maaf."

"dan satu lagi, aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya Youngmin kaget.

"Ya aku bukan kakakmu dan aku sangat membencimu!" Kwangmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya sendiri. Tapi tak sampai beberapa detik tangis Kwangmin pun pecah.

"Hyung! Hiks… hyung!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan kakakmu!" Akhirnya Kwangmin jatuh terduduk dan langsung memeluk erat Youngmin. "Aku membencimu tapi aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku bukanlah kakakmu Youngmin, tapi kaulah kakakku." Kwangmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Majikan salah mengira aku yang lahir duluan, ternyata yang lahir duluan itu kamu dan bukan aku. Ibu juga tidak bilang karena dia orangnya cuek dan juga pelupa."

"Jadi aku kakak hyung?"

"Ya, dan mulai sekarang kau jangan memanggilku hyung, karena kau-lah hyungku."

"Aku tidak mau!" Youngmin menggeleng keras.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar cerita yang selalu diceritakan ibu ya? Kalau dua anak kembar lahir, yang jadi kakak justru yang lahir belakangan Karena dia-lah yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga kembarannya dan membantu mendorong kembarannya agar lahir selamat. Justru yang lahir belakanganlah yang berkorban agar yang lahir duluan selamat." Jelas Youngmin. "Jadi kau tetap kakakku dan terima kasih karena telah menjagaku."

Kwangmin terpaku mendengar perkataan Youngmin, dengan gerakan refleks dia memeluk Youngmin. "Maafkan aku yang selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Satu lagi hyung, aku ingin kembali jadi kucing dan bertemu dengan ibu. Aku tidak ingin jadi manusia."

"Aku juga sama."

Bidadari jejadian itu mendatangi Kwangmin dan Youngmin dengan sosok aslinya. Perempuan berwajah cantik yang ada di mimpi Kwangmin dulu. "Kalian sudah belajar sesuatu kan?"

"Kau?" Teriak Kwangmin.

"Ya aku sengaja menjadi makhluk jadi-jadian untuk membuka mata kalian terutama kau Kwangmin. Pikiranmu selama ini jadi salah, jangan pernah menganggap dirimu bayang-bayang dari saudaramu, kau bisa jadi dirimu sendiri dan diakui orang lain. Memang tingkah posesif Youngmin menyebalkan tapi dia sangat sayang padamu. Kau tahu? Setiap malam dia selalu berdoa untukmu."

"Youngmin?..." Lirih Kwangmin. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dan menangis bersama.

"Kalian akan kembali menjadi diri kalian dan hidup bahagia bersama ibu kalian." Setelah perkataan bidadari itu selesai. Sebuah keadaan ajaib terjadi. Waktu berputar kembali di mana Kwangmin dan Youngmin pertama kali dilahirkan.

Semua adegan diulang kembali dan majikan mereka tidak salah mengenali siapa yang lahir duluan. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagian sebagai kucing dan tentunya.

"_Kwangmin hyung kau tetap kakakku, terima kasih kau telah menjagaku."_

END

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Aduh mian, sengaja cerita ini aku buat lebih singkat soalnya mau berpikir hiatus atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

OKE! TIDAK! Karena ada banyak FFku yang masih menggantung jadinya aku putuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua FFku dulu. Terima kasih yang mau membaca. Karena saya masih baru dan masih banyak kesalah dengan cerita yang tidak nyambung dan banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan

Salam hormat Kim Chi Hee *bow* =o=V


End file.
